La fin justifie les moyens
by Noweria
Summary: La paix. c'est tout ce à quoi aspire Draco. Mais Colin s'acharne, encore et encore. Jusqu'où?


rating: M  
><span>pairing<span>: DM/CC  
><span>Finding <span>: nemo (j'adore cette blague)  
><span>Disclaimer<span>: JKR tu pues. Mais les persos sont à toi.

Petit mot: à l'origine cette fiction avait été écrite sur mon portable (plus de 25 messages et j'en avait écrit que le début) pour Nella. Elle l'a donc lue en avant première...

.

**ATTENTION** : cette fiction comporte DEUX FINS différentes annotées par des "**".

* * *

><p>ENJOY!<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

**La fin justifie les moyens**

.

"_Harry Potter, sauveur du monde sorcier... Voldemort enfin vaincu grâce à notre camarade Harry!... Les derniers mangemorts sont à Azkaban mais Draco Malefoy rôde encore dans les couloirs... mais que font les aurors?_"

les divers articles oubliés par Colin étaient tous dans les mains et traitent tous de la chute du lord et de la gloire de Potter. Mais ce ridicule petit papier noyé au milieu de tous les autres aurait pu suffire pour Draco.  
>Cette tête de lèche couille allait voir ce que signifiait être fils de mangemort...<p>

Depuis la fin de la guerre, personne ne parlait plus à Malefoy, aux Serpentard en général. La victoire contre le mal avait généré une vague de pro-Potter et tout ce qui avait attrait au lord était ratatiné oublié et détruit. Même le don de fourchelang de Potter était étouffé, la plupart arguant que ce n'était qu'une méchante rumeur. Même si Harry luttait tous les jours contre ces préjugés, même si Draco avait toujours été espion de l'ordre et s'était presque fait tué à cause de ça. Alors on ignorait carrément le survivant et ses amis quand ils parlaient avec les Serpentard. Une nouvelle guerre était née.

.

- Alors?

- Full aux insultes fit Blaise.

- Carré d'as... asshole, assez de mangemort, assassin et Assurances Magicmort...

- Pansy remporte la mise fit Théo en rangeant son courrier du jour.

.

Draco passa sans même dire bonjour et partit dans sa chambre, il s'allongea sur son lit, une dizaine de parchemins d'idées en main se demandant quelle vengeance serait la meilleure.

.

- Tu crois vraiment que lui épiler les testicules te rendra meilleur au reste du monde?

- Tout à fait. C'est comme ça que j'ai arrêté de m'engueuler avec Weasley.

- Vous étiez torchés...

- Crois moi Potter si le monde entier s'épilait les couilles on arrêterait toutes les guerres.

Harry sourit largement avant de s'assoir sur le bord du lit. Il reprit son ton mutin.

- Alors c'est comment?

- Aussi doux que les fesses d'un bébé... tu devrais tester fit le blond avec un clin d'œil.

- T'es con fit Harry en riant.

.

Quelques heures plus tard le soleil commençait à se coucher et Harry descendit avec le blond dans la salle commune.  
>Ils y retrouvèrent ceux qui avaient vraiment vécu la guerre et avaient payé les conséquences, ceux qui savaient. Hermione était sur les genoux de Blaise et lui faisait manger des pâtes de fruit et Ron préférait les bras de Pansy et son jeu d'échec. Théo attendait simplement que Harry ramène son survivant de fessier sur ses cuisses.<p>

.

- Vous étiez en train de jouer à "ou est mon doigt" ou quoi?

- Je t'emmerde la belette. Je terminais ma vengeance fit Draco avec un sourire en coin

- Maître Drakul a parlé fit Harry en prenant place près de Théo.

Le Serpentard blond leva un doigt manucuré unique vers Celui-qui-le-faisait-suer.

- Alors tu vas lui épiler les bourses? demanda Pansy en déplaçant une tour.

- Vous êtes au courant que du prix des livres à la faim dans le monde, tout passe par le fait de s'épiler les testicules chez vous? Nan mais je dis ça comme ça...

- 'Mione, dit Ron en la regardant dans les yeux, les couilles de l'homme dirigent le monde!

- Clair, approuvèrent les autres en chœur.

- Tu as donc par des méthodes que je refuse d'imaginer, décidé de mettre colin nu avec des bandes de cire à porté de main?

- La fin justifie les moyens fit Pansy sans détacher son regard du jeu.

- Certes mais non répondit Draco. J'ai décidé de le prendre à son propre jeu. Poudlard connaitra les petits travers de Crivey dans les moindre détails.

- C'est un peu... cavalier non?

- Granger, il faut qu'il sache ce que signifie être mis à nu devant les requins que sont les élèves de cette école.

- Et c'est un Serpentard qui dit ça?

- Hey chez moi c'est une marque déposé Potty, je fais ça avec classe quand je fais chier mon peuple

- Je me souviens pas que tu aies été classe quand tu étais un enfoiré.

- Je n'ai pas de leçon de classe à recevoir d'un mec plein au as qui s'habille comme un SDF aveugle.

- Potter 1 Malefoy 2.

- Je te merde mon ange, dit le Gryffondor à son petit ami.

- Remarque, ça m'a donné une idée, fit Draco avec un sourire. Il quitta la salle sur-le-champ, dans un magnifique mouvement de cape dont tout le monde était au courant qu'il l'avait créé par magie pour un effet dramatique.

...

Un bruit se fit entendre dans la pièce encore sombre. Une main émergea des couvertures, vaillante, tâta le dessus de la table de chevet avant de trouver un objet en ferraille (froid). Après un léger frisson, elle attrapa la montre magique et l'emmena prestement au chaud. De longues secondes plus tard, la main ressortit, avec encore moins d'enthousiasme que la première fois, tâtonna de nouveau et trouva finalement une baguette qui disparut elle aussi sous la couette. Un lumos plus tard et une voix vociféra avant de retirer prestement la couette pour cause d'odeur matinale trop condensée.

Colin s'assit sur son lit, le regard fixant la fenêtre d'un œil noir et se leva pour ouvrir, trainant le pied. Un hibou grand duc attendait, royal. Quand la croisée fut ouverte, l'oiseau imposant prit une place confortable sur le bureau du Gryffondor, et un canari jaune suivit immédiatement, apparemment sous caféine. La petite chose s'affolait, et regardait partout à la fois, gazouillant gaiment. À sa patte, un parchemin trois fois plus grand que lui. D'un léger grondement le hibou calma son assistant et prit de son bec la missive, qu'il tendit à Colin, resté bouche bée jusque là. Chez les Malefoy, on est friqué ou on l'est pas.

Vu que l'oiseau attendait une réponse, le jeune homme lu sa lettre à la lumière de sa baguette. En général, même en juin le soleil n'était pas levé à cinq heures trente, alors en janvier... Et puis Colin rougit, bleuit, et re-rougit encore mais de colère. Et il prit le nécessaire pour écrire sa réponse au dos du parchemin, prenant la plume à pleine main, écrasant presque la pointe sur le papier en serrant les dents, frustré.

...

- Tu es sûr de pas y être allé trop fort?

- Mais non, mais non...

- Pas sûr qu'il accepte de te voir sans baguette.

- Avec les photos de lui que j'ai? Merci maman Crivey trop fière de son rejeton...

- Tu crois pas qu'il serait capable de supporter cette petite humiliation par fierté?

- Pas avec la fin de la lettre. Aucun mec au monde ne reste de marbre devant ce genre de surnom.

- Tu l'a appelé comment?

- Ptite bite.

...

Le petit salon n'était éclairé que par le feu de la cheminée, donnant une ambiance feutrée à la pièce. Draco ouvrit la porte d'un coup de baguette alors que Colin allait frapper. Le plus jeune remit sa main dans la poche de son jean, et découvrit l'avantage d'être préfet. Ce n'était même pas une chambre particulière qu'on leur attribuait. C'était carrément un studio aménagé.

Le Serpentard était à moitié assis sur une table au centre de la pièce, les bras croisés face à l'entrée. Il referma la porte d'un même mouvement de poignet et détailla son invité. Une paire de jeans, une chemise blanche et des baskets. Évidement ce petit prétentieux avait mit la cravate rouge et or règlementaire et ses lunettes. Donc il ne pourrait pas le frapper au visage.

Il arborait un air innocent et naïf, le Serpentard se serait presque attendu a ce que le jeune péteux face à lui lui demande où il était.  
>Cinq secondes à peine s'étaient écoulées et Draco se leva, souple et arriva juste devant Colin. Les mains dans les poches de son pantalon pincé, il du se pencher légèrement pour arriver au niveau de son visage. Il savait que la pénombre le mettait vraiment en valeur, et appuyait son charisme naturel.<p>

.

- Alors la fouine, tu voulais savoir ce que les aurors avaient fait de moi? Suis moi, je t'en prie, fit Draco.

- Je...

- Ferme la.

.

Sans un mot de plus, sûr de lui, Draco marcha jusqu'au fond du studio, monta deux marches et parvint jusqu'au lit deux places. Il entendit Colin déglutir.

.

- Rassure-toi, je n'ai aucunement l'intention de te faire tester de lit de manière peu orthodoxe... ou pas, dit il très sérieux. Ce que je veux te montrer se trouve dans ce tiroir.

Il ouvrit effectivement le rangement d'une petite table de chevet, et en sortit un objet brillant et rond, au bout duquel pendait un fil de soie bleu. Draco la lança à Colin qui l'attrapa au vol, un peu surprit du geste. Il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une réaction étonnée.

- L'ordre de Merlin. Dit Colin à voix basse en l'observant. Elle était gravée au nom du Serpentard.

- Comme celui de Dumbledore. Tu peut le garder.

- Pourq... Draco coupa son murmure.

- Parce que des merdeux comme toi crachent dessus et préfèreraient me voir en tôle. T'étais bien content le jour de la bataille finale quand je sauvais vos fesses à toi et tes pisseux de potes en jouant double jeu avec l'autre cinglé, n'est-ce pas? Cette médaille tu peut te la foutre au cul et aller raconter toutes les conneries que tu veux. Quand tu auras le courage de te regarder dans une glace fais moi signe.

.

Colin aurait pu s'excuser la tête basse pour tout ce qu'il avait écrit. Il aurait pu partir aussi sans un mot. Mais il était un gryffondor pur et dur, c'est à dire qu'il fonçait, la tête baissée, et que même s'il prenait des murs, il se relevait et continuait. C'est comme ça qu'un jour il s'était retrouvé à l'infirmerie d'ailleurs. Il joua avec la médaille, passant devant Draco sans le regarder et s'assit sur le lit.

.

- Tu sais j'étais persuadé que tu m'aurait frappé ou quelque chose du genre. Peut être soudoyé...

- C'est quoi ton problème, Crivey? Draco s'était avancé et avait croisé les bras face au jeune homme, le dominant de toute sa hauteur.

- Mon problème? Mais Malefoy si la vérité était si évidente à tes yeux, et si je ne faisais que blasphémer pourquoi tu t'es sentit obligé de me montrer ça? Tu l'a volé où ce truc?

Une seconde plus tard, Colin se tenait la mâchoire, un sourire étrange sur le visage. Ses lunettes n'avaient miraculeusement pas été touchées.

- Dégage.

- Tu n'a rien d'autre à me dire, Malefoy? Tu me dit pas comment tu as été torturé pour prouver ta loyauté envers le lord? Colin s'était levé assez vite pour éviter le sort bleuté dirigé vers lui. Un sort de gel...

- Dégage d'ici Crivey...

Colin descendit les trois marches à reculons, la baguette du Serpentard pointée vers lui,souriant toujours. Draco s'arrêta au milieu du petit salon et Crivey continua, ses orbes bleues plantées dans celles grises du Serpentard. Il eu un mouvement d'arrêt quand il ouvrit la porte. Il se retourna, et tout en sortant rapidement,lança.

- Au fait il te fait un joli derrière ce pantalon...

Une demi seconde plus tard un sort arracha un gros bout de la porte.

...

- Et donc il t'a dit qu'en gros tu te défendait par ce que tu avais quelque chose à prouver?

- Ouais.

- Il est chiant,hein?

- Comment t'as pu le supporter toutes ces années, quand il était fan de toi?

- Il l'est toujours, je crois mais il me laisse en paix, dit Harry en soupirant.

- Comment t'as fait?

- Tu veux pas savoir Draco, crois moi.

- Chier... Je sens que ça va fuser sur moi encore un moment dans son torche-cul. C'est vraiment con je me suis laissé emporté au lieu de tenter de faire un peu de légilimencie...

.

Effectivement le « Torche-cul », journal de Poudlard depuis peu, publia un article long comme le bras sur Draco Malefoy, le « voleur de médailles ».Comment Colin était parvenu à faire croire qu'il avait lui même fabriqué l'insigne, fait rencontrer les membres du ministère et au final gravé son nom dessus, mystère. Toujours est il que le texte commençait par « il paraitrait » et finissait par « c'est donc ainsi que cela c'est passé ».

L'intérieur était un tel mélange qu'aucun être doué de conscience n'aurait voulu connaître le fin fond du raisonnement. En bref la plupart des crétins de Poudlard y croyaient dur comme fer. En fait, même Draco s'était posé des questions.

Pansy entra dans la salle commune des Serpentard, suivie de près par Ron, et tous deux s'assirent de part et d'autre du blond installé dans le canapé.

.

- Alors?

- Il est doué, très doué répondit le blond.

- À ce point? Je lis pas le journal,répondit Ron après avoir serré la main de Harry.

- J'ai toujours mes bandes de cires, fit Pansy.

- Non, je sais pas il doit vraiment être trop bouché. De toutes façons on quitte cette école d'ici cinq mois.

- Et elles se rincent pas à l'eau...

- Bon ok files m'en quelques unes...

- Tu retourne à ta « chambre » ce soir?

- Oui, Potter, ne crois pas que je vais vous la laisser à toi et Théo vous faites que des trucs dégueulasses dedans.

- Nan mais on voulait inviter Fred et...

- Potter... Harry oui comme tu veux. Je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu comptais faire. Non, vraiment ferme-la.

- La dure vie d'un homme au poignet droit étonnamment développé, murmura Pansy.

Le regard torve qu'elle reçut de son meilleur ami lui fit signe qu'il était meilleur pour son intégrité physique de se taire.

- Alors tu comptes faire quoi?

- J'en sais rien.

- Tu pourrais le ré-inviter mais te contrôler et...

- Nan Wea... Ron. La moindre info qu'il aurait de moi il la coucherait sur papier. Même si je me brossait les dents devant lui il arriverait à conclure à un complot mangemort.

- Il l'a déjà fait y'a deux semaines, fit Harry.

- Je déconne pas.

- Mais c'est quoi son problème? Draco se leva, les poings serrés dans les poches de son pantalon.

- Si tu veux je vais lui parler, proposa Harry. Il m'aime bien, je pourrais tenter de le calmer...

- C'est pas une mauvaise idée, tu sais, suggéra Ron.

- Non, il risquerait d'écrire que je force Harry.

- Bah en même temps vu tout ce qu'il a dit sur toi...

- Que t'avais des hémorroïdes...

- Que tu t'étais prostitué...

- Que t'étais mono couillu...

- ... Pardon?

- Pour le dernier je peux affirmer que c'est faux, fit Ron avec un grand sourire.

.

Les deux jeunes hommes soupirèrent d'aise en regardant vers l'horizon lointain (coupé par les murs de la pièce) tandis que Pansy et Harry échangeaient un regard entendu.  
>L'après-midi même, Harry rendait visite à Colin. En fait il eut juste a descendre d'un étage pour entrer dans le bordel inqualifiable qui faisait office de dortoir pour les sixièmes années.<p>

Il avança dans la purée de poix, un bras sur le visage, aida un jeune brun à sortir de sous un tas de vêtements sales, laissant à un de ses camarades qui hurlait « mayday mayday » les premiers soins à lui administrer, évita une bombe (puante), rampa sous les cordes et atteint finalement le lit à baldaquin de Colin. C'était pas difficile à deviner, c'était l'ancien lit de Harry, et il était entouré de coupures de presse. Mais surtout une pancarte juste devant indiquait « lit de Colin Crivey ». Et puis ledit Colin était assis dessus.

D'un mouvement de tête le plus âgé somma presque son photographe personnel à reculer sur le matelas avant de faire de même et de fermer les rideaux hermétiquement, avant d'y ajouter un charme d'intimité.

Il avait toujours répugné à faire ça, de un parce que les Serpentard ne voulaient pas qu'il se mêle de ce qui ne le regardait qu'à moitié, de deux parce que Colin était un journaliste, et déformait donc tout propos. La dernière fois que Harry avait eu un malheureux pet coincé, les journaux avaient supposé qu'il était enceint.

.

- Faut que tu arrête.

- De?

- Je suis au courant de tout, fit Harry d'une voix menaçante.

- Bon ok, reprit-il, j'ai cru que tu me dirait un truc si je bluffait. J'en ai marre que tu dise toutes ces conneries sur Draco.

- Je sais.

- Et j'ai envie que tu arrête, mais vraiment. Je te demande ça comme une faveur.

- Je sais.

- Et tu vas le faire? Harry avait beaucoup d'espoir.

- Non.

- Mais t'es bien conscient que tu donne des informations fausses qui peuvent éventuellement faire passer Draco pour un gros salopard alors que c'est pas le cas?

- Oui. Le blond se tortillait légèrement, un peu gêné apparemment.

- Draco est une petite ordure et je compte lui faire payer, commença Colin.

- Il t'a fait quelque chose?

- Non.

- Comment dire... j'ai du mal à suivre là en fait. Vraiment, continua Harry.

- C'est entre lui et moi, fit le blond qui semblait mal assis. Il n'a qu'a se défendre tout seul. J'arrêterais quand il aura comprit.

- En fait même moi j'ai pas saisi grand chose... Et puis tu sais j'ai l'intime conviction que si tu dis à une personne pourquoi tu la déteste elle comprend plus vite que si tu te contente d'aller la frapper comme un acharné sans dire un mot...

- T'en fais pas Harry. C'est entre lui et moi. Je dois y aller maintenant, fit Colin en se levant. Je dois aller en cours.

- On est dimanche.

- C'est une image pour dire que je vais faire caca, j'ai le souafle qui va passer l'anneau, tu saisis?

...

Harry passa voir le Serpentard pour lui raconter, et Draco comprit au moins aussi bien que si c'était une chèvre albanaise qui lui avait expliqué la chose. Il était dans de beaux draps. Il n'avait rien fait à Colin, mais apparemment, il avait quand même fait chier le Gryffondor.

Le Serpentard se coucha pensif ce soir là. Il se sentait mal, comme un stress malvenu au creux de son ventre. Il eu beau se tourner et se retourner, la pensée ne le quittait plus. Son estomac était lourd, ses pensées brouillées, son front plissé sous la contrariété. Il se cambra, se rendant compte avec ironie que la douceur des draps ne se faisait ressentir que lorsque tout allait puis il abandonna, observant le plafond. Il attendit quelques secondes, le visage neutre, les bras en croix, la tête vide.

Et un sourire orna son visage fin. Il souleva une hanche et un pet tonitruant souleva le drap. Deux heures que ça lui faisait mal au ventre. Les joies d'une chambre personnelle, se dit le blond, nullement gêné par sa propre odeur.

La situation s'en trouvait donc à un point mort. Colin blasphémait sur Draco, et le Serpentard ne pouvait que rester chez lui et se calmer sur une balle déstressante en attendant la fin de l'année. Sauf que Colin était toujours entouré, même quand il dormait. Ses conquêtes n'étaient pas une surprise, la moitié de Poudlard, Harry compris, lui étaient passé dessus.

Colin était un véritable pot de miel et en tant que journaliste investigateur, se devait de goûter à tout. De ce fait, Draco était un peu coincé pour faire découvrir « la face cachée » du Gryffondor puisque tout le monde savait tout de lui jusqu'au nombre de poils qu'il cachait sous ses aisselles. Bon, lui ne l'avait jamais testé, mais il n'aimait pas les blonds, bien que ce soit paradoxal sachant qu'il s'adorait lui même.

Il ne lui restait qu'une chose à faire. Draco prit délicatement une bande de cire froide entre ses doigts, un sourire mauvais collé au visage.

Nous étions mardi, donc tout le monde était sensé avoir cours, sauf quelques chanceux qui étaient en permanence, et qui avaient un plan à exécuter. Draco, car il avait choisit une tranche de libre plutôt que de manquer un cours et d'avoir à se justifier, partait rapidement vers la salle de classe de son parrain (quand on vous dit que parfois les choses sont bien faites), ouvrit la porte avec fracas et se dirigea vers la table de Colin en lui jetant un sort de silence et de fatigue musculaire faible.

.

- Monsieur Malefoy, puis-je savoir?

- Aucune raison, je vous emprunte Crivey un instant, professeur Snape, pour une raison tout à fait personnelle, répondit le Serpentard en prenant la baguette de Colin et ce dernier par le bras.

- Soit. Vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor pour se faire enlever en pleine classe. Draco?

- Mmh?

- Mes amitiés à ton père.

- Bien, professeur.

.

Ils sortirent sous les regards complètement interloqués de la classe, envieux chez les Serpentard qui rêvaient encore de leur première torture, colérique chez les Gryffondor. Mais vous aviez beau piquer la plus grosse crise de votre vie, face à Snape vous la fermiez tout simplement.

C'est ainsi que Colin se fit emmener à moitié groggy dans les couloirs, comme une poupée de chiffons, se cognant violemment contre les murs à chaque tournant avant de se sentir projeté dans une pièce. Apparemment il avait atterit sur un matelas au sol, qui était moelleux et qui sentait bon. Donc c'était pas une cave.

.

- _Finite incantatem_.

- Putain Malefoy tu fais quoi là? Hurla Colin en se relevant.

- Essaye seulement de bouger un cil et on te reconnaitra à ta baguette, fit Draco d'une voix polaire et maitrisée.

- Bien. Assis, la chose.

.

Colin s'exécuta sur le matelas posé au sol, curieux mais franchement effrayé. Il était allé trop loin? Nooooooon. Draco fronça les sourcils. Ah... peut-être que si. Malefoy fronçait très rarement les sourcils. Il ne l'avait fait en tout et pour tout que trois fois. Bien des gens n'y croiraient pas, mais en réalité, Draco n'exprimait souvent que du mépris, de la haine ou un étonnement intéressé.

Mais jamais il ne fronçait véritablement les sourcils. La dernière fois, on avait retrouvé Boot à l'infirmerie avec les fesses savamment bandées par Pomfresh, la victime racontant encore les fautes commises apparemment depuis la maternelle en demandant pardon inlassablement, la morve au nez.  
>Bon et lui, il allait lui arriver quoi?<p>

Le blond s'accroupit près de lui, entre ses jambes écartées (difficile de poser son séant normalement vu l'assise)

.

- Maintenant Crivey tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi tu continues tes conneries. Et vite. La baguette me démange.

- Rien, fit Colin qui semblait avoir retrouvé toute sa verve.

- ... Bien, dans ce cas explique moi pourquoi tu t'acharnes, y'a eu le feu à ton berceau et ton père l'a éteint à coups de pelle, ou t'es tout simplement con? La voix de Malefoy était basse. Très basse.

- Je crois que tu piges pas, Malefoy, dit Colin en détachant chaque mot. Je m'acharne justement parce que tu ne m'a rien fait.

- ...

- Je jette l'éponge. T'es trop con pour qu'on t'insulte. Dégage de chez moi.

Une poussée le fit se retrouver à terre, se cogner la tête contre le sol et avoir une putain de douleur lancinante à l'arrière du crâne. Et accessoirement Colin était sur lui avec SA baguette pointée contre sa poitrine.

- Nan c'est toi qui l'es Malefoy. Fête du bal, quand tu étais en cinquième année. Avec Parkinson, tu t'en souviens?

- Ouais. Mieux vaut coopérer avec celui qui a la baguette.

- Vraiment? Et tu te souviens de quoi après ton dernier verre?

- J'ai bu quoi... trois quatre verres ce soir là.

- Vingt-cinq, connard! Et on avait mit du rhum dans le punch! Tout le monde en avait mit en croyant qu'il y en avait pas!

- Ha c'est pour ça que Blaise est venu me rouler un patin et que...

- Ta gueule.

- Ok.

- Au bout de tout ça, qui est partit t'aider à vomir tes tripes dans les toilettes? C'est bibi!

- Mais...

- Et qui t'a nettoyé quand t'a oublié d'ouvrir ta braguette pour pisser? Encore bibi!

- Oui mais j'étais...

- La ferme Malefoy! Et qui t'a bordé hein? QUI?

- Bibi?

- OUAIS!

.

Colin se leva, les yeux pleins de larme. Il se passait quoi là?

.

- Euh, ça t'a perturbé à ce point? Je veut dire je veux bien t'aider à gerber si c'est que ça...

- Aaaah la ferme à la fin! Colin pointait rageusement la baguette vers Draco.

- Ouais ouais ok je me tais.

- Tu te souviens même pas de ce qu'on a fait après? De tout ce que je t'ai dit? La voix de Colin tremblait un peu.

- Euh tu m'a dit quoi?

- Que le cours de pétrole était en hausse. Mais réfléchis deux secondes crétin!

- Oh merde. Euh... Vraiment? Pour le coup Draco semblait bien con.

- Je t'ai aussi... mfngnfrgn.

- J'ai pas compris.

- J'ai mit ma BOUCHE sur ton ZGEG ça te va comme réponse?

- Oh... Et... C'était bien?

- Tu t'es endormi, fit Colin d'une vois basse.

- Désolé. Oh... ooooh!

.

Draco comprenait enfin la signification de « rien fait ». Mais comment il aurait pu, il n'avait même plus de sang dans son alcool! Et puis... Et puis...

**_Suite1_**  
>**Et puis une bouche s'écrasa contre la sienne. La seule pensée cohérente qui traversa son esprit fut "WTF?"<br>Colin gémissait comme une pucelle sur lui en se tortillant comme une streap-teaseuse roumaine au rabais. En plus il lui bouffait les lèvres. étant donné que le Serpentard était au sol et cherchait une logique dans la situation il ne pense à repousser Colin qu'au bout de quelques secondes, légèrement interloqué.

.

- Euh...

- Je sais pas, l'intimité de la situation, ça me semblait être le bon moment.

- Crivey... C'était pas le bon moment.

- Ah.

Draco regarda le Gryffondor dont le pantalon était largement déformé par une bosse.

- Cache moi ce truc.

- ...? Oh pardon. Colin retira le téléphone portable moldu de sa poche. Désolé je l'oublie tout le temps. Tas pas cru... Nooooon t'en quand même pas CRU que j'étais déjà... juste avec ça...?

- Excuse moi mais "ça" (il désigna son corps) c'est quand même pas rien il aurait été tout à fait logique et même pertinent que ça t'émoustille.

- ... mouais.

- Comment ça "mouais"? Crivey t'as voulu dire quoi là? Nan mais attends mate moi ce corps!

- T'as aussi envie de t'envoyer en l'air mais tu t'es tellement englué dans ton refus que t'es prêt à jouer à un jeu que même mon petit cousin de huit ans trouverait débile parce que c'est ton seul prétexte?

- T'as envie de moi ou pas?

- Ok.

.

Leurs bouches se scellèrent à nouveau et Draco en profita pour choper la baguette toujours dans les mains de Colin. Il le lia aux barreaux du lit, et constata qu'il serait difficile de le déshabiller et ensuite de le faire sien. Il délia donc ses chevilles et regarda son oeuvre satisfait. Crivey était mignon mais il était au moins un aussi bon coup que la tasse à café de Hagrid. D'ici deux ou trois bons livres pour devenir un pro du zboub, ça devrait aller, se dit le Serpentard en se penchant sur sa victime.

Le sexe du plus jeune était déjà tendu, et Draco prit tout son temps, faisant rebondir la hampe en la poussant du bout du doigt en se marrant comme un con, avant que Colin l'engueule et qu'il se décide à la mettre dans sa bouche. Il testa ses trente quatre techniques de fellations, y laissa trois litres de bave et finit par faire mal à Crivey (jamais les dents. Ja-mais).

De doux coups de poignets et quelques excuses plus tard et le Gryffondor retrouvait sa vigueur. Draco ouvrit la commode près du lit et y trouva un tube de lubrifiant, déjà pas mal entamé. Aujourd'hui il s'en servirait pour **le** faire... Un jingle de jeu télévisé tinta dans sa tête à cette pensée.

Il s'étala la pâte translucide et poisseuse sur son sexe érigé (Colin avait quand même les cuisses écartées face à lui, il avait rien fait depuis l'anniversaire de sa grand tata Huguette et il pouvait assommer quelqu'un avec sa trique... maintenant qu'il y pensait associer sa trique et la grand tata Huguette...)

.

- Malefoy Active !

- J'arrive...

Il poussa finalement l'entrée du plus jeune et se retient de soupirer de béatitude, comme quand on met un doigt qu'on a brûlé dans l'eau froide.  
>Quelques insultes désordonnées, un hennissement et quatre ordres totalement contradictoires plus tard et le ventre de Colin se retrouva tout poisseux des deux spermes. Le Serpentard le libéra rapidement avant de s'allonger.<p>

- Oh putain...

- Tu l'as dit.

- Euh... Pour tout ce truc de journal, tout ça on fait comment? Draco réfléchis quelques secondes avant de répondre.

- J'en sais rien.

- Parce que là on a brisé tout le règlement implicite qui aurait du faire qu'on se batte et tout et tout avant de consentir à un truc plus ou moins graveleux tu vois...

- C'est pas faux.

- Et donc? Demanda Colin.

- Sinon on s'envoie encore en l'air, on oublie tout et on sort ensemble?

- T'es pas bourré?

- Jcrois pas, fit Draco.

- Ben prépare toi à l'être parce que j'ai super mal au cul, on échange.

- ... Ok.

.

Personne ne sut pourquoi ni comment Colin finit par être la chose privée de Draco. Toujours est-il que le torche-cul ne fit plus d'allusions malsaines et que le groupe accepta le blond à force de le voir squatter la salle commune des vert et argent.  
>Crivey se fit épiler les testicules juste après sa remise de diplôme. Il passa deux semaines à l'hôpital de sainte Mangouste. L'association BURNES (Boules Usuellement Rêches Nettoyées par Epilation Sadique) ouvrit un an plus tard, son membre le plus éminent étant le professeur Dumbledore.<br>Théo, Fred et Harry réussirent à reprendre les clichés de Draco dormant après une cuite, le visage orné des sexes des trois imbéciles, clichés dissimulés sous le matelas du blond.

FIN

.

...

.

**_Suite2_**  
>**- T'es con Crivey.<p>

- Quoi? Tu veut qu...

- T'es qu'un petit con arrogant. J'ai perdu ma mère pendant cette guerre, j'ai perdu des potes aussi. Et voilà sur quoi tu te venges parce que t'as été assez con pour croire que je retiendrais ce que tu m'a dit un soir où j'étais bourré. Et même? Hein? Si tu me l'avais dit quand j'étais sobre et que j'avais refusé ton offre tu m'aurais aussi pourri la vie parce que « personne ne résiste à Colin Crivey »?

- Non mais...

- Mais quoi? Tu m'a juste sali, je reçois des lettres de menace tous les jours, est-ce que tu sais à quel point c'est USANT? Si c'était ton seul moyen d'attirer mon attention, alors t'es encore plus pathétique que ce que je pensais.

- _Animatum carent_.

.

Draco s'étala au sol comme un vieux slip sale, incapable de bouger mais respirant, voyant et entendant normalement. Il aurait du se rappeler que Colin avait la baguette. Le plus jeune arriva vers lui, et s'assit à califourchon sur ses hanches. Il vit Colin se baisser, et sentit tout son poids sur lui, sa tête contre son cou, ses cheveux chatouillant sa joue.

.

- Je suis désolé. Je sais que c'est pathétique.

- Dès qu'il s'agit de toi, je ne sais même pas te dire bonjour normalement, je n'arrive pas à être moi même. J'ai trop peur de toi. La seule manière que j'ai eue de t'avoir près de moi, pour moi, c'était de parler de toi, toujours.

- Je sais ce que t'a prit la guerre, je sais que c'était horrible, mon frère y est mort. Et contrairement à ce que tu crois, personne ne te déteste, personne ne croit que tu es un mangemort. C'est moi qu'ils haïssent. Il n'y a que les gens du dehors qui vous envoient des lettres de menace, c'est moi qui retiens toutes les lettres de tes fans parce que ça me rend malade de voir que eux y arrivent. Je suis désolé Draco...

Le Serpentard sentait les gouttes salées couler le long de son cou. Il du faire un effort surhumain pour entrer dans l'esprit du Gryffondor.

*Lâche l'affaire.*

- Pardon?

* Si cet amour est trop fort pour toi, si tu ne parviens même pas à être dans la même pièce que moi sans être aussi stupide, lâche l'affaire, ça deviendrait malsain*

- Mais... Mais je...

*Je ne suis ni un dieu, ni une idole à placer sur un coin de cheminée, et je déteste qu'on me baise les pieds à longueur de temps, même si j'en joue le jeu. Si tu sais que tu pourras pas supporter tout ça, ma vie au milieu de mes amis, les lettres en tout genre ou même un refus,lâche cette putain d'affaire, Crivey*

- Je sais pas si je pourrais...

*Tu te rends compte de la situation? Tu as été obligé de m'immobiliser pour ne pas que je parte. Si tu ne te contrôle pas toi même n'espère pas que je le ferais pour toi. Je n'avais rien contre toi, et tout ce que je voulais c'était la paix. Je n'ai ni amour ni haine pour toi. Alors si tu veux qu'il se passe quelque chose il va falloir que tu arrête d'agir comme un crétin*

#Je peux rester comme ça encore quelques secondes?#

#S'il te plait...#

*Ok...*

- _Finite incantatem._

_._

Colin laissa Draco s'assoir, cacha ses yeux rouges et se recala dans les bras du Serpentard. Il passa les bras autour du cou gracile, retenant de justesse un soupir quand il sentit les bras plus musclés de Draco dans son dos. Le plus âgé ne pu s'empêcher de sourire quand il sentit un baiser discret sur sa peau. Il ne se laisserait pas avoir par le griffon si facilement,il allait devoir travailler d'arrache-pied pour grandir et se balader à ses côtés.

Il sentit la main de Colin sur sa joue. C'était tentant, vraiment tentant, ils étaient seuls, ils avaient deux heures, et ils était très proches physiquement. L'intimité du moment devenait presque suffocante, son rythme cardiaque accéléra brusquement. Draco tourna simplement la tête et embrassa les lèvres pleines. Il se retira rapidement, et l'obligea à se retirer de ses cuisses, avant de récupérer sa baguette.

Colin affichait une mine étrange. Il avait des étoiles dans les yeux, mais semblait au bord du suicide. Intéressant.

- Ne prends pas ça pour argent comptant. On se reverra, fit Draco en partant.

La semaine suivante, aucun papier ne parut, mis à part un qui annonçait une indisposition du chroniqueur principal. Draco cru encore à une gaminerie avant d'apprendre que Colin avait chopé une angine carabinée le lendemain de leur dernière rencontre et qu'il n'allait même plus en cours. Évidemment, les potions n'étant pas gratuites, on avait décidé depuis cette année de soigner les maladies simples par des remèdes moldus, parce que le budget de l'école était aussi serré qu'un jean des Bee Gees.

Le gryffondor se soignait à grand renfort de repos et de bonbons mentholés et lorsqu'il se baladait, il baissait souvent les yeux. Le jour où il revit Draco était mémorable.

En fait il ne s'était rien passé. Le journaliste était passé devant lui, se tortillant de timidité, avait relevé la tête, prononçant un presque inaudible bonjour, ignorant les regards interloqués de Blaise, Harry et Pansy.

.

- Tu lui a fait quoi? Demanda Pansy.

- Nan attends laisse moi deviner, fit Blaise Hilare. Tu lui a débouché la tuyauterie?

- Non.

- Tu lui as mit une anguille vivante dans le derrière? Vu comme il se tortillait...

- Non, Harry.

- Tu as découvert qu'il faisait une collection de photos de Rusard nu et tu l'a menacé de tout révéler?

- Non, Blaise, et pense à consulter, tu as des idées bizarres.

- Alors quoi?

- Bah... Je lui ait rien fait, fit Draco en regardant le Gryffondor s'éloigner, un léger sourire ornant son visage.

.

Colin ne fit plus paraître que des papiers normaux à partir de ce jour. Le cours du pétrole se portait bien, et la plupart des élèves trouvèrent même le cours de Binns plus intéressant. Le gryffondor avait beau durcir son mental pour vaincre sa timidité, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Malefoy.

Ses cahiers étaient remplis de petits Draco qui faisait moult activités sympathiques,et plus loin allait sa pensée, plus sympathique devenait l'activité en question. Au bout de deux semaines, Colin devint expert en dessin anatomiques.

.

- Pourquoi tu me l'a pas dit? Draco était visiblement très contrarié.

- Peut être parce que je m'en souvenait pas. Tu sais un sort d'oubli en général ça te...

- La ferme Potter. Putain ce mec est dingue.

- De toi, surement oui.

- Tu crois que je devrais... ?

- J'en sais rien Colin est sympa mais quand il a une idée en tête il l'a pas autre part, tu sais, reprit Harry.

...

- Qui c'est?

- Emeric, un Poufsouffle de sixième année. Il est mignon, non?

- Et il te drague sérieusement?

- Je crois bien. Enfin ma réputation est lavée, venez très chers agneaux, je vais enfin pouvoir tirer...

- T'es crade, Draco.

- Parle pour toi, Pansy.

...

- Alors?

- Il embrasse bien.

- Allé, raconte fais pas ta pute.

- Un Malefoy n'est pas une « pute », Weasley. Une escort de luxe à la limite.

- Et dooonc?

- Il embrasse bien. Je suis pas allé plus loin. Je peux chier, maintenant?

- Ça chie, un Malefoy?

- Non, on reste assis sur les chiottes pour tenter de comprendre la misère du pauvre monde obligé de passer par cet endroit malodorant. Sérieusement, ferme la porte ou je t'en colle une.

...

Un jeune homme brun traversa le couloir avec discrétion avant de se tordre de douleur dans un bruit de chair déchirées. Quelques secondes plus tard, Colin se relevait en sueur. Encore quelques jours sous polynectar et il deviendrait dingue. Il l'avait acheté à prix d'or au sex-shop du chemin de traverse pour ressembler à un beau Poufsouffle.

Le pire avait surement été de jeter de sorts de confusion partout autour de lui quand il devenait Emeric.  
>Il donna le mot de passe à la grosse dame et entra. Tout le monde dormait déjà, il n'eut qu'a se jeter sur son lit et fermer les rideaux d'un sort. Bien que dans son esprit il se recroquevillait déjà dans ses draps, quelque chose bloqua l'accès à la manœuvre « je saute sur mon lit ».<p>

Ce quelque chose était représenté par la personne de Draco Malefoy entre lui et son matelas.

.

- Salut « Emeric ».

- Oh merde.

- En général on dit « salut aussi ».

.

Si vous n'aviez jamais vu quelqu'un courir vite, à ce moment là vous auriez comprit toute la signification de « comme si sa vie en dépendait ». Colin avait fait un dérapage contrôlé en faisant demi tour et avait traversé le dortoir bien plus vite que si un loup-garou lépreux chantant du Cindy Sanders était à ses trousses. Évidement il était plus petit que Draco, moins musclé et surtout moins entraîné, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de sauter vaillamment par dessus le canapé de la salle commune, sortir en bousculant les derniers élèves qui rentraient, et piquer un sprint dans le long couloir avant de prendre une tangente vers le fond du château.

Les couloirs étaient plus petits mais plus vides aussi, sauf qu'au bout de deux minutes de courses à tenter d'échapper à Draco en tournant finalement en rond, il finit par se faire plaquer au sol, et bien méchamment.  
>Peeves passa à ce moment là pour lancer un « ha ha » en montrant Colin du doigt.<p>

Colin tenta de souffler mes ses poumons étaient compressés et il faisait des efforts pour tenter de trouver une explication acceptable pour sa conduite. Pour le moment, l'enlèvement par des extraterrestres était le plus crédible.

Draco bloqua ses poignets dans son dos et s'allongea sur Colin, appuyant sans ménagement pour empêcher le poisson de reprendre la mer. Évidement si quelqu'un passait la situation portait à confusion mais il était vingt et une heures et personne n'avait besoin d'aller dans les salles poussiéreuses du sixième étage. Même miss Teigne n'y allait plus.

Colin sentit le souffle du Serpentard contre son oreille.

.

- Et tu voulais aller où exactement?

- Eh bien...

- C'était une question rhétorique, Crivey.

- Tu... Tu sais depuis quand? Souffla le plus jeune, écrasé au sens propre du terme.

- Je dirais... depuis que tu as ouvert la bouche.

- Ah.

- Ben ouais.

- ...

- Mais attends...

- Ah ça monte au cerveau?

- Mais...

- ça va sortir, laisse faire, Crivey, détends toi.

- Tu m'a laissé t'embrasser!

- Tu vois, quand tu veux.

- Et tu m'a laissé... Je veux dire pour les « trucs » qu'on avait dit qu'on ferait et tout et tout...

- N'est-ce pas... Draco jubilait intérieurement.

.

Colin resta sous le choc cinq bonnes secondes et puis le Serpentard décida qu'il en avait assez d'attendre que tout se mette à fonctionner correctement là haut. Il attrapa l'oreille entre ses dents et appuya ses hanches contre le derrière du plus jeune. Plus significatif il pouvait pas.

Un souffle légèrement erratique lui répondit. Il mima un va et vient léger, et commença a soulever le pull du Gryffondor de sa main libre.

.

- De.. Je...

- Oui?

- Mal...

.

Oui, effectivement le Serpentard faisait cinq bons kilos de plus que le blond et le sol n'était pas moelleux. Il se releva, et aida Colin a se relever, le déshabillant du regard. Il savait tout depuis le début. Même que Colin avait emmené sous son baldaquin tous ceux qui savaient quelque chose de lui pour avoir des informations et ensuite leur jeter un sort d'oubliettes.

Avant de combler le souvenir avec une quelconque soirée hot. Il savait aussi que Colin avait tout fait pour vaincre sa timidité. En vain.

Il attira Colin à lui et l'embrassa, caressant sa langue de la sienne, caressant son dos.

Le plus jeune allait parler, mais d'une simple seconde de légilimencie, Draco lui fit comprendre que ce n'était absolument pas la peine. Il l'entraîna à sa suite, lui tenant la main, et ils descendirent les six étages pour ensuite aller à la chambre privé de Draco. Après avoir viré Théo et Harry qui étaient parvenus, Merlin seul sait comment, à entrer en douce, Il allèrent sur le lit encore intact.

Draco s'assit et attira Colin entre ses jambes, caressant son ventre sous son pull, descendant régulièrement ses doigts vers la ceinture.  
>Le Gryffondor prit la tête amie entre ses mains avant d'oser un baiser, rapide mais agréable.<p>

.

- Tu y arrives, finalement, fit Draco avec un sourire.

- Draco... Je suis désolé...

- Non. C'est mignon que tu aies du faire tout ça pour me dire... ce que tu voulais me dire. Colin rougit violemment.

- Je le pensais.

- Je sais. Moi aussi.

.

Le griffon rougit encore plus si c'était possible et renversa Draco sur le lit, qui se laissa tout simplement faire. Il y eu des coups de coude maladroits, des grognements et des mots d'excuses bafouillés. Avant que les premiers gémissements emplissent la pièce.

Allongé au milieu du lit soudain trop grand, Colin n'avait défait que sa ceinture et retiré sa chemise. Et il admirait. Draco était sublime, nu et apparemment ravi de le voir. Tout n'était que pure merveille sur ce corps taillé dans le marbre.

Le gryffondor s'agenouilla, et timidement, se mit à laper le membre qu'on lui offrait. Il prit confiance bien vite et comme se mit à caresser la verge de sa langue, goutant, suçant, léchant goulument ce que sa bouche pouvait engloutir. Il sentit les mains du plus âgé l'encourager et fut très fier de voir le corps d'albâtre trembler sous ses assauts.

Le Serpentard à bout de nerfs le fit se retirer, et se retourner et lui retira son pantalon en trois mouvements. À quatre pattes, rougissant comme la pucelle qu'il était, Colin se mordit les lèvres avant de gémir avec honte quand les caresses devinrent vraiment intimes. Draco entrait des doigts en lui, de plus en plus vite, et c'était vraiment bon. Son gémissement fut coupé en plein milieu quand quelque chose qui faisait au moins la taille de sa cuisse entra en lui. C'est fou ce que tout paraît gros quand ça entre en vous.

Une main moite entoura son sexe et le masturba au rythme des coups de reins de Draco. C'était... si étrange, mais si bon à la fois. Il s'entendait à peine gémir de manière désordonnée, prononçant des mots dont il rougirait plus tard, s'accrochant aux barreaux du lits, voulant que ça aille plus vite et que ça ralentisse à la fois. Et puis se fut tout simplement trop, et il cria en se déversant sur la main de son amant.

Draco continua encore, se laissant totalement aller, la main poisseuse de sperme sur les fesses de Colin, criant finalement sa jouissance au fond de lui.

Il resta quelques instants dans cette position, la sueur de son front tombant sur le dos blanc, reprenant difficilement sa respiration. Il se retira lentement, riant des « ohmondieuohmondieu ohmondieu douuucement Dracoooo » de son amant et se coucha à côté .

Colin, les rotules en bouillie passa au dessus du corps en sueur pour se coucher encore plus loin. Le sperme froid c'était pas agréable.

.

- Oh putain...

- Je sais.

- Oh. Putain.

- Tu t'en remettra Colin.

- Nan, j'ai pas envie de m'en remettre, j'veux dire ouah c'était trop génial, en plus pour une première fois j'ai même pas eu mal et puis y'a eu ce truc que t'as fait à la fin faudra que tu recommence par ce que...

.

Un baiser l'interrompit. Le gryffondor eut un petit rire avant de se coucher sur le torse déjà sec.  
>Quelques instants plus tard le Serpentard dormait du sommeil du juste qui a accomplit sa mission, entrainant Colin dans les bras de Morphée.<p>

Dans le placard, Ron et Pansy, en sous vêtements regardaient par l'ouverture mince de la porte.

.

- Ils dorment?

- Ouais on peut y aller.

- Poker déshabillé Théo je te retiens, enfoiré, fit Pansy en courant sur la pionte des pieds vers la sortie.

.

FIN

* * *

><p>Et voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé! à bientôt!<p> 


End file.
